Sal de mi cabeza (Lana y Lola One shot)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Lucy le revela a su hermana Lana el truco de poseer un cuerpo vivo, la gemela Loud amante del lodo se le ocurre poseer el cuerpo de su hermana gemela Lola y hacer travesuras bajo su identidad, ignorando las terribles consecuencias, one shot de Halloween.


**The Loud house no me pertenece si no a Viacom y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Sal de mi cabeza (Lola y Lana One- shot)**

Un día como cualquier otro en la casa Loud, Lucy se encontraba viendo una película de terror, Lana estaba sentada junto a ella, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en el momento.

(la película)

"Buuuuh, soy el fantasma que mora en esta casa , ahora poseo el cuerpo de tu novia mortal, devoraré tu cerebro"

"Noooo!"

-¿Cómo puedes ver esto Lucy? Cambia de canal- Lana toma el control y cambia de canal, poniendo un programa sobre reptiles.

-Ah así está mejor-

-No sé como pueden asustarte estas películas Lana, suspiro- dijo la Loud gótica.

-De qué hablas?- preguntó la pequeña plomera arqueando una ceja.

-La película es algo antigua, los efectos no se ven reales, ni siquiera el fantasma que poseía el cuerpo se veía convincente, hasta yo podría poseer un cuerpo mejor que esa actriz que interpreta al fantasma-

-Entiendo entiendo… oye, espera un minuto Lucy ¿a qué te refieres con que puedes poseer gente?-

-Puedo hacerlo-

-No te creo-

-¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago?-

-Sorpréndeme- respondió Lana burlona y en un tono escéptico ya que no creía ni una sola palabra de Lucy.

Lucy sonrió.

-Bien , Observa Lana-

La Loud gótica observó hacia el techo buscando algo pero no había nada que pudiese necesitar, luego notó a Cliff durmiendo en el suelo.

-Que mal, me hubiera gustado usar a uno de mis murciélagos, pero creo que Cliff servirá-

La Loud gótica saltó de cabeza sobre el minino de la familia, Lana abrió sus ojos en shock al ver como un pequeño vórtice se abrió entre la cabeza de Lucy y Cliff, El vórtice absorvió a Lucy, El gato Cliff se retorció en el suelo durante unos segundos, hasta que de repente el felino se paró en dos patas como si fuera una persona, miró con una sonrisa.

Lana no lo creía, incluso se rascó sus ojos creyendo que fuera una alucinación , pero era real, su hermana gótica si podía poseer el cuerpo de un ser vivo.

Lucy en el cuerpo de Cliff comenzó a bailar y cantar, o intento de canto mejor dicho.

"Mírame Lana , una gato negro soy, laray lala, puedo moverme como quiero, si o si, ja ja ja bla bla bla"

Lana comenzó a reír y aplaudir.

-Hahaha muy bien Lucy, muy bien!-

La gótica sonrio y salió del cuerpo de Cliff, ella bajó su cabeza como su estuviera en un espectáculo de magia.

-Eso estuvo increíble Lucy!- exclamó Lana entusiasmada.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-De uno de los viejos libros de la bisabuela Harriet-

-¿Puedes enseñarme por favor?-

Lucy se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, aunque no se notaba por el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-No lo sé, no es un truco para jugar ¿sabes? –

-Vamos por favor, y a cambio promete limpiar y pulir el busto de Edwin por una semana-

-Tres semanas-

-Hecho-

-Bien Lana, primero debes decir el hechizo de posesión, pero debe sonar como un susurro, por eso a mi me funciona bien, soy casi inaudible-

-¿Y como se dice?-

-Te lo diré-

Lucy le susurró el hechizo al oído de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Eso es todo?-

La Loud gótica asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial! Imagina todos los animales que podría poseer, una serpiente, una lagartija, un sapo! Hahaha - exclamó Lana entusiasmada, Luego un pensamiento la invadió.

-Espera , una pregunta Lucy ¿este truco también sirve con seres humanos?-

Lucy asintió.

-Así es ¿por qué crees que la chica que me molestaba fue expulsada por tomar el altavoz del director para lanzar insultos y delatarse sola? -

Lana sonrió en forma traviesa.

-Ya tengo a mi conejo de indias…. Rayos…. Estoy sonando como Lisa.

Lincoln se encontraba leyendo su cómic en ropa interior hasta que de repente , Lana salta sobre él.

-¡Lana! ¿por qué saltas sobre mi estómago?-

-Ups, perdona Lincoln, no me fijé- dijo la pequeña amante del lodo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lana se fue , Lincoln suspiró y volvió a sonreír mientras leia su cómic crossover de Ace savvy con Falcon de fuego, de repente Lana salta sobre él sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, Lincoln sentía el trasero de su hermana sobre su frente.

-¡Lana! ¡Que mosca te picó hoy!-

-Perdona Lincoln-

Lucy se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sofá.

-Oye Lucy, no funciona –

-De cabeza Lana, tienes que lanzarte de cabeza-

-Oooh, ya entiendo-

Lana corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación de Lincoln por un tercer intento, pero vió que el no estaba en su habitación, había ido al baño.

-Rayos, no puedo esperarlo tanto-

La voz de su gemela llamó su atención.

-Hora de más té, señor sprinkles-

-Ugh, Lola con sus aburridas fiestas de té- de repente un foco se encendió sobre la pequeña fontanera.

-Claaaaro Looola, ahahahahaha-se sobó sus manos con malicia.

Lana caminó hacia Lola quien estaba en la mesa con sus peluches. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro en modo árbol hacia Lola, Lola frunció el ceño al sentir contacto con su gemela.

-¡Lana! ¿¡Y ahora qué crees que haces!?-

Lana susurró el hechizo en voz baja, el vórtice se abrió entre ella y su gemela, Lana entró al cuerpo de Lola, La diva se sintió como si un parásito gigante invadiera su cerebro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- se tocó su cabeza con sus manos como si sintiera jaqueca.

De repente Lola dejó de gritar , miró hacia todas partes, luego miró el vestido que tenía puesto, ella comenzó a sonreir ampliamente, empezó a dar saltos.

-¡Siiii! ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Lola!-

Lola estuvo saltando y corriendo por su habitación hasta que de repente se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora que hago? Rayos, cómo no lo pensé-

De repente "Lola" escuchó la voz de su hermano fuera de su habitación.

-Vamos Lori, por favor-

-Lo siento Lincoln, ya te dije que no puedo prestarte dinero- dijo la mayor de los Loud.

-Lo necesitaré para mi cita con Bobby esta noche-

-Pero le pedí dinero prestado a todas, nadie pudo prestarme nada, tu eras mí única esperanza-

-Lo siento Lincoln, Literalmente no tengo mucho esta vez-

Lincoln cabizbajo caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, Lana en el cuerpo de Lola se apareció frente a su hermano.

-Hey Lincoln, si quieres yo puedo prestarte dinero- dijo Lola con una sonrisa divertida.

Aunque Lincoln se alegró por un momento, el arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

-Muy bien ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

Lola negó con la cabeza.

-No hay truco hermano, hoy amanecí caritativa-

-Uh ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Lincoln extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Lola usar esa palabra, pero no se lo diría para no hacerla enojar.

-Necesito 300-

-¿300? No hay problema, es más, no te voy a apresurar para que me los devuelvas-

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿segura que eres Lola Loud?- preguntó el en tono de broma.

A lo que Lola solo río.

-Hahaha, No me creerías si te lo dijera Lincoln-

En las calles de Royal Woods.

Lana salía en un paseo, utilizando el Kart rosa de su gemela, para ver que podría hacer , ya que estaba usando su cuerpo, En el camino logra divisar a Clyde Mcbride quien parecía que se dirigía a la casa Loud.

-Oh, pero si es Clyde, seguro va a visitar a Lincoln- una idea se le vino a la mente.

\- creo que ya se me ocurrió algo- Lana sonrió en forma astuta.

El Kart se detuvo de inmediato frente a Clyde, "Lola" le dio una mirada coqueta al mejor amigo de su hermano.

-Hooola Clyde-

-Oh hola Lola ¿Cómo estás? Justo iba a casa de Lincoln ¿el está ahora?-

-Si, el está ahora, pero basta de Lincoln, hablemos de nosotros- dijo ella mientras le hacía ojitos al cuatro ojos.

Clyde la miró confundido.

-Lola ¿estás bien?-

-Estoy super Clyde ¿sabes? Estuve pensando, si tú no logras casarte con mi hermana Lori en el futuro, mi puerta está abierta para ti-

Clyde se sorprendió al escuchar semejante declaración de la pequeña diva.

-¿H-Hablas enserio Lola?-

-Así es guapo- Lana hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no estallar de risa, era la mejor broma que se haya ocurrido, hacerle creer a Clyde que su gemela se derretía de amor por él.

-Pero Lola, eres muy pequeña para mí-

-No dirás eso cuando sea adolescente-

-No Lola, yo no soy de esos-

-Descuida Clyde, te prometo que si te casas conmigo, hipotéticamente hablando, te haré de cenar, te masajearé tus pies, te dejaré hacerme lo que tu quieras, además, aquí tengo una muestra de mi amor-

Lana tomó una bola de lodo que tenía escondida , y se la arroja a Clyde, ensuciando su ropa.

-¡Oye!-

Lana pisa el acelerador y se va a toda velocidad.

-¡Nos vemos amado mío! Hahaha!-

Y Asi durante el resto el día, Lana en el cuerpo de Lola, hizo todas las travesuras que se les ocurría, En la escuela escribió una mala suma en el pizarrón a propósito haciendo quedar a "Lola" como tonta, en el recreo, a sus compañeros les extrañaron ver a Lola hacer pasteles de lodo en el lodo y revolcarse en él , cuando normalmente la que hacía eso es su gemela.

En toda la escuela estuvo corriendo como loca y haciendo muecas, sacándose los mocos en público, con ambos dedos en ambas fosas nasales.

En los certámenes de Belleza, Lola perseguía a las otras concursantes con su mascota anfibio brinquitos en sus manos.

* * *

En la casa Loud…

Lana estuvo saltando saltando sobre su cama riendo, hasta que de repente pierde el equilibrio y su cabeza impacta contra el suelo, Lana sintió una fuerte jaqueca , un dolor que jamás había sentido, su cabeza empezó a hincharse.

-AAAAAAHHHHH duele ¡duele! ¡qué pasa!-

Antes de que se diera cuenta Lana salió del cuerpo de su gemela y terminó en el suelo mareada, como si hubiera tomado una montaña rusa.

-Uy, pero qué pasó- dijo Lana adolorida recuperando el conocimiento, de repente sintió una sombra cernirse sobre ella, Lana miro a su gemela princesa quien tenía una mirada furiosa sobre ella.

Al darse cuenta del enorme problemón en el que ella misma se había metido, Lana forzó una sonrisa.

-Oh ,H-Hola Lola hahaha, no estás enojada por lo que hice con tu cuerpo ¿o si?-

Lola apretaba sus dientes con furia , sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de ira, casi parecía la cara de un demonio.

-¡VETE!- gritó señalando hacia la puerta.

-¡DE AQUÍ!-

Lana rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo de su habitación, ahora sí se sentía como el peor ser humano de la tierra, su hermana estaba enojada, la odiaba, pero esta vez por que ella se lo buscó.

* * *

A la noche… 9:00 pm

Horas antes ,Lana intentó disculparse con Lola después de la cena familiar, pero ella la ignoraba como si no existiera, La pequeña fontanera no podía evitar sentirse culpable, derrotada decidió que lo mejor fuera pasar la noche en el sofá, con su gato Cliff quien dormía del otro lado.

*Suspiro* - Rayos, creo que ahora si lo arruiné con Lola, por todas las asquerosidades que la hice hacer, me merezco que ella me dé un castigo-

Lana cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

*Risas* -conmovedor-

-¿Ah?- Lana levantó la vista sorprendida, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al gato negro de la familia girar la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, una sonrisa aterradoramente familiar.

-¿L-Lola?-

Al parecer su gemela también había aprendido el don de poseer cuerpos, Lola en el cuerpo de Cliff se paró en dos patas, y caminó hacia Lana tomándola de su camisón de dormir, poniéndola cara a cara.

-¿Sabes una cosa Lana? Hay cosas que puedes hacer y cosas que no-

*Muestra una garra*

-uno, puedes revolcarte en el lodo como un cerdo…

*Muestra dos garras*

-Dos, puedes hurgar en tu nariz-

*Lana aterrada*

-L-Lola yo-

-Shhhh…

-…

-Tres, nunca hurgar en la nariz de tus hermanos-

*Muestra las garras afiladas*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lana empezó a gritar, comenzando a comprender cuál sería su doloroso castigo, de forma despiadada y fría , Lola en el cuerpo de Cliff comenzó a arañar el rostro de su gemela con sus filosas garras.

*Sollozando*- LO SIENTO LOLA LO SIENTO, POR FAVOR BASTA BASTAAAAA!-

"Prometo perdonarte y olvidarlo después Lana" pensó La amenaza rosa para sí misma.

FIN

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño One shot, y hayan entendido la referencia de esta historia.**

**Feliz Halloween, Fans de The Loud house : )**


End file.
